Fall of an Empire (Free Join rp)
This role play is a successor to the Games Knights Play rp which was a D&D like trap created by the Game Master There are three spots open! Rules 1 each party member follows the directions of the "Entity" 2 Party skill are earned at level five 3 When the prologue is done. To avoid chaos everyone takes a turn to edit this page. if someone doesn't edit within 1 day or a day and a half, their turn will be skipped Participants Brudikai222 (The god of ramen and your host) Sonicsilva1 (A random guy who's rather dead inside) Trisell Chronos (The Trissel Strudel) Classes Samurai- Living in Fwan Shi, the samurai is always wielding the ,iconic Katana or a kanabo, (Japanese giant spiked club) An attack based class. High crits but with low defense. Party skill: Measure once, cut twice- a skill that boosts the party's critical damage dealing. Colonist- a ranged specialist, wielding a musket and a cutlass for close combat. this class' home country is New Mersia, Party skill: Aim at the heart- gives the party an accuracy boost Ninja- Travelers of Fwan Shi armed with a short sword or two daggers, The lowest attack points but the highest movement capabilities and attack speed. Party skill: Poison powder: afflicts the enemy with a poison status effect. Monk- As Chun- nan as there home, the monk is a healer class, This class is armed with claws, brass knuckles or with open fists. Party skill: Yin and Yang- Gives an attack, defense, movement speed and other buffs to their allies and debuffs the enemies' stats Viking- A Nordic class wielding a two handed axe. This class can use their environment as a weapon, picking up boulders, trees, pillars ect. as tools to crush anyone they come across. Slowest attack speed but the highest attack damage. Party skill: Rage- Gives the party a major attack boost Knight- Also from New Mersia the knight class is focused on defense, the tank of the team. Armed with a shield and sword Party skill: Rally- Gives the party a major defense boost Characters Axel Yu- a Samurai that was once part of Kwan Shi's army who left for a better life. He stole a Helios weapon to slow Kwan's reach and is now branded as a traitor. Asonja the Dragonhog - a lesser-known colonist with a ton of potential that is yet to be seen by the majority. He's an inventor and is always increasing his knowledge of Math, Physics, and Engineering. Nobody understands his level of knowledge, but they understand his level of work on a daily basis. Noctis of the Chozin Chisai - A mid-ranking Coreplex weilder: a monk of sorts from the Chisai Aethair near the Chozin village. Plot An emperor known as Kwan Shi has taken over Mobius. Sensing an unbalance an entity pulls a few people from their universes. Their memories and original abilities are replaced with one of several factions, Colonist, Samurai or ninja, Knights, Vikings , and Monks,. These chosen few must find weapons forged from a special metal known as Helios, and band together any resistance fighters they can and set the universe right again. Prologue Colonists You wake up to the smell of something burning. It compels you to sit up, as you do you see a hedgehog sitting on a rock with a sword resting on his lap. "You're awake, finally." The black-furred dragonhog started to wake up, his vision slightly blurred like he needed glasses to see clearly. He sat up and rubbed his head. "What the hell...? What happened? Who're you?" "What the hell? I don't know. What happened? Kwan's army attacked and you're lucky I decided to save your life. Who am I? Axel Kir Yu, and who are you?" The hedgehog got up. "That was fast...sounds like you get this a lot," the dragonhog finally stands up all the way, but he was a bit unstable. "I'm...Asonja. I lived here or ...at least I did before this army group attacked or whatever." "I can guess as much. Can you walk?" "Yes, I can," He says as he attempts to take a step forward but instead flies sideways and lands flat on his face. "...Yeah on second thought..." "Tch." Axel grabbed Asonja by his shirt pulling him up. He was jolted back to his feet and this helped him somehow. "...Thanks. What's your plan?" Knights You wake up to a meteor shower pounded the ground a few houses get hit as the screams of civilians ring in your ears. Vikings A Foreign ship washes up onto the shores of your village. A symbol of a demon on the ship comes into view. The locals surround the ship some with weapons drawn. Samurais Axel sit under a water fall as a meteor soars across the sky. "More Helios, more wars, more lives lost...." He said to him self as he props himself up with his sword. "Alright better protect that meteor." Ninjas You sit in a prison cell of your home town, Fwan Shi it is unknown to the other prisoners why but a guard walks up to your cell. "Lets go prisoner." Monks "Kwan's army is attacking! Get the women and children to safety! Any one who's willing to fight with me!" A person shouts. Soon smoke fills the air, the sound of flames crackling "Hey! GET UP, You're not dead yet!" A voice calls to you. "... What is this?" Noctis turned about: his quickened breath soon slowing down to maintain calm. "Safety?" He looked about for where everyone was. Village huts were set ablaze,by a few people on horse back as foot solders engage other monks in battle. A flag was raised that had a symbol of an Oni with a lotus coin in the background. A dark brown weasel wearing shaolin monk attire grabs Noctis by the collar of his shirt. "What are you doing standing around!" He then shoves a pair of iron knuckles into his chest. " Your arms aren't broken are they?!" Noctis looked at the iron knuckles, then back at the monk. "Right..." Noctis applied the knuckled to his hands: giving a bit of a scowl at the weapons on his fingers but sighing before walking toward the battle. Category:Brudikai222's Works